


Crazy for you!

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I love my boy, M/M, Oh god, galras crazy for lance prompt, lance centric, shance, underage drinking mention, what can i say, what's the name for the poly ship with keith hunk and pidge, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Lance dances with his friends, but they are being watched.---Or  "Voltron AU where everything is the same but ALL Galra’s are weak for Lance. So they will stop what they’re doing to try to show off for the Blue Paladin. Allura uses this to their advantage"Prompt by sososhady!Also, more art by Bleu!!!check it out!





	1. Dance like nobody is watching!

 

Lance was  _bored._  

He was tired of just sitting and waiting for Pidge to finish extracting the information they needed.  Lance sighed and lay down on the floor. He and the others were supposed to be protecting Pidge if any enemies arrived, but there were no enemies around. The ship was completely empty.

From what they heard, the Galras were attacked by a group of rebels and fleed from the place to save themselves. Unlike other Galras, these Galras forgot to do something really important: Destroy their ship and the information in it. This, of course, was some really good news for them. 

Lance should feel happy. It was very rare when they had a mission like this, with everything going well and according to plans for once. But he was tired of waiting. There may not have Galras on the ship, but hell, the information was well kept. It took Pidge two whole hours to finally get into the system and start retrieving the good stuff. The bad news? The process was terribly slow. 

He tried talking and joking, but after the first hour Hunk and Pidge looked like they were going to fall sleep in any second. 

"Pidge!" Said Lance suddenly getting up from the floor and walking fast to where she was sitting. 

"What is it?" 

"Can I borrow your computer?" He had an idea to help the time pass faster. 

“What are you going to do?”

“It’s a surprise!”  Pidge glares at him. “Come on, Pidge,  _pleaseeeee-”_

“Ok, whatever. Just don’t touch anything related to the information.” 

“Relax, Pidge. Just trust me, you will like this.” 

Lance didn't waste any time and before the others could see what he was planning, a song the Garrison trio was really familiar with started playing.  Pidge and Hunk jumped in surprise and shared a look in confusion. They were silent for a moment, staring at Lance who had a big smile on his face. Hunk rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter alongside Pidge. 

“Oh my God, really Lance?  _Hips don’t lie?_ ” 

“Hunk, my friend, this is a great song.”

“Of all the songs that I have on my computer you had to pick that one.” 

“Come on! You like that song too! Don’t you guys remember when went to that club near the Garrison and we totally owned the place?”

“God, no! Don’t talk about that! I’m still trying to forget!” Said Pidge covering her face with both hands.

“Damn, you’re right! I totally forgot about it! You and Pidge were dancing in the bar!” 

“And you, Hunk, were kissing with every single stranger you met!”  Hunk lets out a little squeak at this while the others paladins laughed. 

“Oh dude you’re right! He was even making out with two persons at the same time, it was crazy!” 

“W-well!  You both were dirty dancing with each other in the fucking  _pole_!” Lance gasped and Pidge groaned, now blushing furiously. 

“Oh my God! Hunk’s right! We were fucking amazing, you remember, Pidge?”

“I’m trying not to.” 

“Dude, we were so crazy---”

“You were, and still are, the crazy one, Lance. You were the one to take us there and to manage to get us all alcohol. Which I might add, was a terrible idea.” Said Hunk, while Pidge nodded. 

“But we had fun! It was so cool! I still have the pics and some videos! And I know you, my Pigeon, had a lot of fun with me even when you deny it!” 

“Oh God! Did you guys--?!”

“Lance, I told you not to say anything about it!”  

“Oh come on! It’s been, what? A year since it happened? And I was good, admit it. I'm like, the God of kissing or something. You should feel lucky that you got some of this Lancey-Lance.” 

“I feel so sad you guys didn’t tell me before. So betrayed.”

“Hunk, my man, she didn’t let me. But now that we are in space, it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“I hate you so much, you will regret this.” 

“Don’t be dramatic Pidgeotto. Come on, dance with me! I know that you both love this song as much as I do!” 

Lance got up and quickly and took Pidge and Hunk by their wrists, pulling them to make them stand too. He started singing, ignoring the dirty look Pidge was giving him. Before the girl could even try to run away from, he put himself in front of her moving his hips side to side in perfect sync of the music.  He puts his hands around her waist and then gives her a spin. Hunk laughed at his friend antics and Pidge couldn't help but laugh too. She even started dancing, trying to copy some of Lance's moves. 

Hunk smiled and stepped back, deciding to sit down and enjoy the show instead of joining them. Of course, Lance had different plans for him. Suddenly, Lance was dancing really close to him. Moving his hips with no shame and putting his hands on his chest. Hunk blushed. He heard Pidge's laugh and a moment later he noticed that the girl was holding his hand with a big smile on her face. She was trying to make him dance with them too.

Hunk, infected with his friends sudden energy, eventually gave in and started dancing with the two of them.

The song ended, and a new one started. "Side to Side", by Ariana Grande. Another of Lance's favorites. 

“Oh, my  _goooooood!_ That’s my jam!” Moaned Lance making his friends laugh harder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro and Keith were in the halls keeping an eye out for any enemy that could appear. At first, they were ok, taking it seriously and being on constant watch of everything. Now they were trying not fall sleep on the job. After the first hour, it became clear that the ship was empty and they had nothing to fear. The paladins were talking about nothing and everything when the faint sound of music filled the halls. It took only a few seconds to Shiro to recognize the song. He shared a confused look Keith before trying to contact the others through the comms with no results. 

“... I guess they are just as bored as us.”

“The ship is empty... Maybe we should go with them?” Keith suggested. Shiro nodded, that sounded like a better idea than standing in the middle of an empty ship without doing nothing. 

They walked to their teammates' location and the closer they got, the louder the music and laughter got. They reached the room when a new song started and when Shiro and Keith stepped into the room, they were speechless. Shiro wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but clearly not this. Hunk was happily dancing with Pidge, and Lance... Oh dear, _Lance._  

Shiro swallowed hard and felt his cheeks starting to blush. 

Lance moving his body in a way the Black Paladin never seem him do. 

“What... ?” Said Keith in confusion, a little lost with what was happening in front of him. This was enough to bring Lance's attention to him. Keith felt uneasy when he saw Lance walking towards him. He gave a step back but Lance took his hand and dragged him to Hunk and Pidge's side. 

 

Suddenly, Keith found himself between Hunk and Pidge, who were trying to make him dance. Keith felt a little lost and uncomfortable and Hunk, noticing his distressed, took his hands to guide. Slowly, a small smile appeared on Keith's face and with a little bit of hesitation, he started moving his body. Keith didn't like to dance, but right there, in between of Hunk and Pidge, he felt safe enough to let himself enjoy this with his friends. 

Shiro was still standing away from them, watching everything in awe. He felt happy for Keith and was so focused on watching the trio dancing he didn't notice when Lance approached him. He was startled when Lance took his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Shiro looked at the younger paladin, who had a sweet smile on his face and let himself be dragged into the middle of the room. Lance starts dancing again, and Shiro doesn't know if he feels blessed of not for having Lance's body so close to his. 

Shiro didn't dance, he was too shook to do anything, really. The man was having a hard time trying to keep himself together. Lance, on the other hand, was determined to make his leader dance and have a good time with him. Lance put his hands on Shiro's chest, making the man jump, and then slid them down. Slowly caressing his chest on its path, stopping just a little below his belt. 

Shiro shivered and opened his mouth, but nothing came out because Lance turned around and put his body agaisnt him. Shiro was to scandalized to even try to move and Lance, taking complete charge of the situation, took Shiro's hands and placed them on his hips and kept dancing and singing, as if the way he was moving was completely innocent (not sexual at all) and the situation was totally normal. 

The leader, a little alarmed, looks around to see if the others are seeing what's going on. Of course, the trio wasn't paying attention to them. To happy dancing together to even spare them a glance. Shiro takes a moment before smiling. Well, there's nothing wrong with dancing with a fellow paladin, is it?  

He chuckles and puts his arms around the boy's waist, making him jump in surprise. Lance tenses for a moment and blushes when he Shiro rests his head on his shoulder. A second later, Lance recovers from the impression and keeps moving, happy to know that Shiro is feeling more comfortable now. 

Shiro allows himself to relax and dances with Lance like nobody is watching, enjoying the moment. He gets bold and touches Lance more. The boy doesn't seem to mind, actually, he starts dancing closer to him (or as close as the Paladins' armors allowed them) and the way he moves his hips is driving him mad. 

They get so much into it, that when the others start wolf-whistling at them, they can only laugh. 

Shiro dances with everyone after that. He dances with Pidge, and it's adorable. He dances with Keith, and it's fun. He dances with Hunk, and it's great. 

He dances with Lance and it's... Amazing.  

They all have a great time Shiro feels happy.

Like Keith, he feels safe and lighter dancing with his friends. For a moment, he can forget about everything. He forgets about the war they are fighting, about his responsibilities. He feels like a teenager again (he was only a few years older than them, but still the galras took to much away from him). 

When it's time to go, Shiro takes Lance's hand and whispers a little 'Thank you'. 

Lance smiles and nods. 

They leave the ship and returns to the castle, not noticing they were being watched the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have art here too!!! Again, provided by the amazing Bleu! [check it out! ](http://katanartzgaden.tumblr.com/post/162628395130/i-was-sketching-a-fav-scene-of-mine-from)


	2. You are quite tempting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two galras talk.

 “It seems like Voltron hacked the system and extracted some classified information.” 

“Can you see exactly what they took?”  Anether Galra says with a frown in his face. Those were really bad news.

“It’s information about prisoners, they seem to be looking for someone. They also took… Oh, no. Zakon will kill us for this.”

“What is it?”

“They took war strategies, where do we get our weapon supplies, the name of the planets Zarkon is heading next to conquer, and more.”

“This is not good at all, we need to tell the high commands about this. Finish watching the security videos to see if they did something else, I’ll try to contact the ship.”

The Galra nodded and focus on the screen, speeding up the footage. “They didn’t do much after that… Two stayed in the halls while the other three were extracting the info--- wait, what’s that?”  He stops the video and plays it again now at normal speed.

The other Galra got closer and looked at the screen with a frown. “Turn on the sound.” The music was loud, and the Galra’s shared a confused look. For several seconds, they stared at the screen in silence. “Are they… Are they dancing?”

“I guess… I’ve never seen that kind of dance before.”

“Yeah, and the music is so strange. But I think I like it.”

“Yeah… And the way the Blue Paladin moves.”

“What?”

 “Come on, Dornik. You gotta admit it’s amazing. Not even our best Galra dancers do the thing he does with his hips.”

“Well, it’s true. But we’re talking about the enemy here, Karkat. “

“He may be the enemy but I still have eyes.”  Dornik rolled his eyes. “Listen! The music has changed.”

“Oh, the Black and Red paladin arrived, too.”

“Blue is making them dance!”

Dornik sighs, they shoudln't be loosing their time with this. He’s about to stop the video when suddenly, the Blue paladin starts dancing against the Black paladin body. His movements more alluring and enchanting than before. He swallows hard.

“Holy shit… “ Karkat whispers.

“By Zarkon’s balls, is this real?”

“I don’t know but I can’t look away.”

“This is so… Inappropriate. The way he’s trying to seduce the Black paladin in front of everyone with such vulgar moves.”

“Dornik don’t be a prude, I can see you like it.”

“I admit he looks… Quite tempting.”

“ _Quite tempting_ , he says. I bet you want to fu---”

“Shut your quiznack. We need to concentrate. Voltron did nothing else apart from stealing the information and… _Dancing_. We need to leave now and tell the commanders to take the necessary measures.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Just let me save the video.” Dornik groans. 

“What would you _even_ do that, Karkat?”

“Well, I don’t know Dornik, maybe because it’s amazing? I need to show this to everyone.”

“You are terrible.” Karkat laughs.

"Do you want me to give you a copy of the video later?”

“… Yes, please.”  Karkat laughs again and Dornik just blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure i read 'karkat' somewhere but idk where it is from 
> 
> Well, i know it's but SURPRISE! There will be more than two chapters. Fuck. 
> 
> // hey, if you want to follow me on tumblr: patt-barton.tumblr.com
> 
> idk just leave a comment (they make me liveeee) the good stuff will come later ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeeee! hope you like this one. Now i have three fics that needs a part two to be written. _Aha ha. ha. haaaa ay no manches por qué soy así? :’v_
> 
> leave me a comment please! ♥


End file.
